


echoes of the past

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is Tubbo's brother, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is Tubbo's Father, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jumps between the past and the present in the lives of the characters in the Dream SMP
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt but it isn't toxic, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is about the 16th birthday of techno and wil (bc theyre the same age)
> 
> dream was different and less toxic in the past because he was close to the wrong people later in life

Technoblade sighed as he stood up. Today was the five year anniversary of Phil taking him in, and Technoblade’s sixteenth birthday. Wilbur laid in bed on the other side of the room that they shared. He looked peaceful, quiet. Technoblade smiled. He liked the overworld. 

When he stepped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, Technoblade was greeted by Philza carefully preening his wings. The older man smiled and stood up when he noticed Technoblade’s presence. “Morning, Techno. You’re up early, as usual.”

Technoblade smiled back. “Morning, Phil. Thank you for letting me stay here all these years.”

Philza looked into Technoblade’s eyes. “Technoblade. There was no way I’d leave you to fend for yourself. I’m glad I didn’t, too. If anyone deserves a good home, it’s you.”

Technoblade resisted the urge to hug Philza. He was the closest thing to a father that he'd ever had. “I’m glad you didn’t leave me, too.”

Wilbur walked into the room, his beanie in his hands. “G’morning.”

Philza smiled. “Now that both of you are here, I can give you your birthday gifts!” Philza handed both boys a large box. 

WIlbur and Technoblade tore into the wrapping paper of the respective boxes. Wilbur’s eyes teared up as he stared at the beautiful acoustic guitar. There was a small family portrait glued to the back. “Dad…”

Philza patted Wilbur on the shoulder. “Your old guitar wasn’t in good shape. I thought you could use a new one.”

Technoblade briefly smiled when he noticed that he was in the portrait, too. He opened his box to find a golden crown to replace his paper one.

“That isn’t all,” Philza smiled, taking a red book out of the box. “You’re always talking about gods, so I got you a book on Greek Myths.”

Technoblade ran his fingers along the golden lettering on the spine. “I don’t know how to repay this debt…”

Philza laughed. “You’re not indebted to me. Think of it as a gift.”

Technoblade flashed a smile at his mentor. “Thank you, Phil. You’re very generous.”

Phil shrugged. “Don’t sweat it.”

Someone knocked on the door exactly three times. Tommy sprinted out of his room and down the stairs. “Happy birthday!” he shouted as he ran towards the door at top speed. His face fell when he noticed a teenager wearing a porcelain mask instead of Tubbo. “Dream?”

Dream stepped inside. “Hey, Tommy. Nice crown, Technoblade. What do you want for it? Dream inquired. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “What did you come here for?”

Dream shrugged. “Can’t I visit my friends on their birthday?”

Wilbur smiled. “I’m your friend?”

Dream tore through his hair with his hand. “Yeah, whatever.”

Technoblade looked towards Wilbur. “Wanna go to the village? An enchanted guitar would probably be cool, too.”

Dream muttered something under his breath. “I got you guys some gifts, by the way,” he took two boxes out of his comically large pocket and gave them to Technoblade and Wilbur. Neither was amused when they took the porcelain masks out of the box. There was a thin layer of netherite on the inside. “Why aren’t you two excited? It took me hours to perfectly replicate my mask!” Dream shouted.

Tommy grinned. “Why don’t you take the mask off? That’d be a cool present.”

Dream stepped backwards. “My mask is off-limits. If you take it off, I’ll kill you.”

Tommy stomped his feet. “Take it off!”

Dream shook his head. “I never take it off. If I actually slept, I’d sleep in it.”

“I bet you take it off when you shower!” 

“I don’t take it off. Ever.”

“When was the last time you washed your face? You probably have horrible acne!”

Dream laughed at that. “I can’t get acne. It’s physically impossible for me.”

“Lucky! I wish I was whatever the fuck you are!”

Dream laughed even harder at that. “You don’t.”

Technoblade adjusted his crown. “Let’s get going, Wilbur.”

WIlbur nodded. “It’d be nice to have a guitar that never breaks.”

Philza opened the door and the two teenagers walked outside into the cool morning air. “I’m glad you’re my friend, Wilbur. I don’t say this kind of thing a lot, but… I’m lucky to have you.”

Wilbur playfully nudged Technoblade and smiled. “I’m lucky to have you, too. We may not be related, but you’re still my brother.”

Technoblade adjusted his crown. “I couldn’t have asked for a better brother than you, Wil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoblade and ghostbur's 22nd birthday is oddly similar to their 16th

Technoblade sighed. He was twenty two today. He rolled out of bed, his large form slamming against the floor with a thud. He took his glasses and crown from his nightstand and put them on. 

“Hi, Technoblade!” Ghostbur says, too excited.

“Hey, Ghostbur.”

“We’re 22 today!”

“I know, Ghostbur. Could you leave for a minute so I can change?”

Ghostbur nods and flies through the wall. After a few minutes, Technoblade hears a gentle knock on his front door. The door opens, and Technoblade assumes that the ghost of his brother opened it. He’s correct. 

“Hey, Phil!”

“Hi, Ghostbur. How’s your birthday going?”

“It’s great!”

Philza sighed. “Good. Where’s Technoblade? I have something important to talk to him about.”

Ghostbur led Philza up the ladder to Technoblade’s room. He quickly finished buttoning up his shirt and looked towards his mentor. The closest thing to a father he’d ever had. “Hi.”

Philza sighed. “I need Wilbur back, Technoblade.”

Techmoblade stared at the floor. He wasn’t looking at Phil, but he knew that the older man was shaking. “I don’t think I can help you there.”

“Kill someone, Technoblade. Maybe we can trade their life for Wilbur’s.”

“Who would we even kill? And there’s no guarantee it’ll work.”

“We could kill Quackity.”

“He’s on his last life. But he is an important member of the government…”

Ghostbur ascended the ladder. “What are you guys talking about?”

Technoblade looked at the ghost of his brother. “You like being a ghost?”

Ghostbur smiled absently. “I’ve heard so many awful things about Alivebur. Now I’m just the good parts of him!”

“D’you wanna be alive again, Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur stared at Technoblade’s shoes. He didn’t answer. The absent grin left his face. 

Technoblade sighed and stared into Ghostbur’s familiar eyes. “Do you at least want to remember?”

Ghostbur sighed. “I do. M-Alivebur’s worst fear was forgetting things. He kept a journal of everything, but I can’t find it. I’m starting to remember more, though. Today I remembered our sixteenth birthday, Technoblade!”

“Good for you.”

“That was a good day. I think that was one of Alivebur’s happiest memories!”

Philza balled his hands into fists. “I don’t want to do this to you, Ghostbur. I’m sorry. I’m a selfish man.”

Ghostbur tilted his head. “Do what?”

Philza took a few small items out of his pocket. One was a patch of the L’Manberg flag that had been ripped off of Wilbur’s coat and was stained with blood, another was a small scrap of wood, and the final one was a button with torn wires hanging off of it. He pressed the items into Ghostbur’s hand. “Do you remember these?”

Ghostbur shut his eyes tightly. His innocent smile had vanished. “It hurts my head to think about.”

“Do you remember the TNT?” Philza asked. His hands were shaking.

Ghostbur’s expression shifted again. He looked terrified. 

Technoblade put his hand on Ghostbur’s shoulder, even though his hand phased through his incorporeal body. “You don’t have to engage with this, Ghostbur. Phil, you’re hurting him.”

Phil sighed. “Do you remember the context of when-of when I killed you?”

Ghostbur began moving backwards. “I don’t like this conversation.”

Technoblade glared at Phil. “Look, you’re great, Phil, but you need to stop.”

Phil’s gaze stayed fixed on Ghostbur. “It was never meant to be.”

Ghostbur winced as if he had been slapped across the face. “Stop!”

Technoblade took out a piece of blue Ghostbur had given him. “Phil. He clearly doesn’t want to remember.”

“I’m leaving!” Ghostbur shouted, pure panic in his eyes.”

Technoblade’s glare intensified. “Why did you do this on his birthday? He was just-”

There was a loud knock on the door. Then another knock. Then another. Precisely three. Technoblade’s eyes widened. The code. Only two people knocked precisely thrice, Dream and Tubbo. Either way, it was important. Technoblade threw his cape on and climbed down the ladder to answer the door. A masked man stepped inside.

Even though Dream was wearing his usual mask, Technoblade still felt Dream boring a hole through him with his gaze. “Am I intruding on anything? I saw Ghostbur faze through the wall. He looked terrible.”

Technoblade wazed him off. “It’s nothing. Why are you here? Besides, you usually don’t knock three times like that. You haven’t done that since we were teenagers.”

Dream laughed. “Things were simpler back then. But then again, I think everyone misses childhood.”

“You didn’t answer the question, Dream. What did you come here for?”

Dream shrugged. “It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” He put his hands into his large pockets and fished out a singular blood red potato. “I came to give you a gift.”

Technoblade raised an eyebrow. “A gift? Is this a ploy to put me in even more debt? Besides, you haven’t cared about something as trivial as birthdays since we were 16. What are your ulterior motives, Dream?”

Dream chuckled. “I’m pretty upfront with people. I have no ulterior motives. You, on the other hand-”

Technoblade threw the potato and crushed it under his boot. “You’ve never been upfront. All you’ve ever been is a liar. All you’ll ever be is a liar. Tell me why you’re here. Be honest.”

“I almost admire your audacity. Almost,” he fished a book out of his pocket. The words ‘Technoblade’s Notebook’ were engraved on the cover. Technoblade suppressed a gasp. So that’s where his notebook had been for the past few days. “It’d be a shame if Tommy found out that you wanted to destroy the country he worked so hard on. You and Wilbur are the same. A family of traitors.”

Technoblade ignored the pounding headache that the voices were giving him and tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. It hurt him when people insulted those he was close to. “They aren’t my family. Wilbur was two minutes younger than me, so everyone joked that we were twins.”

Dream tilted his head. “Oh? Then why do you protect Tommy? He’ll only get in your way. That’s all the kid is good for,” Dream’s hands tensed. His voice cracked. “All he does is cause problems. Tommy is useless to you.”

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “You may have read my notebook, but most of my plans are stored elsewhere. Tommy is incredibly useful.”

Dream snorted. He did that a lot when he was younger. “He’s nothing but trouble. Tommy needs to be put in his place. He’s-he’s a fucking war criminal, Technoblade. He needs to be punished for his crimes. He needs to be held accountable.”

The hybrid sighed. “Whatever became of the person who took Tommy on hunting trips? What happened to the guy who helped Tommy with his math homework? Who was the one to joke with him?”

Dream grunted. He needed a different approach. “I care about Tommy. He’s my friend. I want him back. I want him to be held accountable because I want him to learn the ways of the world. You feel the same way, from what I’ve seen. We’re one in the same, we both just want him to learn.”

“What happened to you, Dream?” Technoblade mumbled. “You used to be nice. You were actually a decent human being.”

“I’m not a human being!” Dream chimed in. 

“Then what the hell are you? You’ve made it clear that you aren’t a human.”

Dream shook his head. His hands kept closing into fists and reopening. “What I am is none of your business. Your feeble mind can hardly comprehend me as I am now.” 

Technoblade shrugged. “You should get out of here, Dream. I’d like to spend time with the people I actually care about.”

Dream sighed. “I don’t know why we were ever friends.”

Technoblade nodded. “You’re an egomaniac obsessed with power and chaos.”

“And you’re a two-timing terrorist who killed his own comrades. We aren’t very different. Don’t think I don’t see the way you treat Tommy.”

That was it. Technoblade felt his composure slipping, but desperately held on. “I’m not doing anything to Tommy. I’ve been nothing but upfront with my objectives. And I don’t pretend to be his friend.”

Dream looked at the back of his hand. “Unlike you, I actually am his friend. I care about him.”

“You aren’t. You heard what he said at the portal. Tommy hates you. I’m sure L’Manberg feels the same after that stunt you pulled at the final control room. I’ll bet they’ve put a hit on you as well.”

Even though Technoblade couldn’t see Dream’s eyes, he could tell that he was looking behind him. “Speak of the devil.”

Technoblade stepped to the right, shielding Tommy with his large body. “Go upstairs, Tommy.”

The teen stepped out from behind Technoblade. “I’m sick of hiding. Give me my discs back.”

Dream doubled over in a fit of laughter. “Oh, you’re so funny, Tommy. That was a good joke.”

Tommy sighed. “Please. Do the right thing. For once in your fucking life-”

“You can’t talk to me about doing the right thing. What you’ve done is unforgivable.”

“What you’ve done is unforgivable! Dream, everyone left you! Maybe you’re the problem, not me!”

Dream inhaled sharply. “I was never the problem. It was always you, it always George, it was always Sapnap. Never me.”

Technoblade smirked. “Get out of here.”

Dream turned to go. “You can still come with me, Tommy, you can still make this right.”

Tommy spat on the ground. “I’ll never go with you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“There’s nothing to see. Tommy is with me, full stop.”

“Yeah. We’ll see. Happy birthday, Technoblade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be more about the relationship of tommy and phil probably bc their dynamic is very nice

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is gonna be angstier


End file.
